The Hound of Culann
by Arch A.7
Summary: A hero from distant lands captured,and now has his chance to save himself and his people from torment.But can his course stay clear or shall old tempers take over?


"A castle in Germany, once thought empty was loud with roars of battle at sunrise. But as the noon day sun drew near, the roars ended. Two men lay on the floor broken, unable to continue, in pools of their own blood. One in azure armor, wielding a massive blade with his grotesque hand. And the other, a savage being wielding an odd appearing lance but something about it is ….strange. Even now I'm not sure of why both blades put fear into soul. Who am I? I am only a simple person who has been walking this earth since its creation, but you may call me Serpent, and I have been watching these events for quite some time. Stay and listen there's much to tell about. About souls and swords locked in eternal battle."

A man dressed in torn garb is being dragged through the hallways of an underground temple by a pair of their priests. The man's name is Cuchulainn, and sadly his people have been enslaved by the Fyugul Cestemus for ten years. "Where are you taking me?", says Cuchulainn. But despite his cries the priests would not speak. And the more he shouted the long the hallways seemed to become till he found where he was being led. He was in the main sanctuary of the entire temple, and before him now stood the grand priest, Kupaetku. Time seemed to slow down as Cuchulainn stared at him with a furious look in his eyes , it was as if the only things in the room were him, Kupaetku, and the waterfalls around them. After a few moments, Kupaetku finally broke the silence.

"So, shall we begin?" "What the hell do you want," demanded Cuchualainn. "Behave, you mutt! Shouting like that will end this meeting as well as your life rather abruptly." Cuchulainn refrains from speaking but is unable to avoid letting out a low growl. " We would like to offer you your freedom. You see, our servant, Astaroth has been rather…..rebellious in the quest we gave , and now we need someone to fulfill his duty for him, as well as make sure that he is erased from this world.

"So you want me to take on a golem! He's your pet, find a way to do it yourselves. My freedom would be pointless," Said Cuchulainn. The priest smirked and replied "Your freedom is pointless? Well what if I could assure you that you would not just be saving yourself but your people as well?" Cuchulainn stood quickly, throwing the guards in opposite directions. Despite his best attempts, Kupaetku could not hide the fear on his face. "What would you have me do? " Kupaetku sighed in relief then replied "Besides destroying that monster? All you have to do is find the sword of salvation, Soul Edge. Cu had head stories of a weapon with a similar name before he was enslaved, but the stories about terror being wreaked all across the known world made it hard for him to believe it was the same.

"Very Well." Is all Cuchulainn says. One month later Cuchulainn is standing on a boat appearing to be in a trance, in British territory bound for Spain. Wielding his spear "Gae Bolg" and carrying a fragment of soul edge, he's now equipped to find the sword. But as he thinks about the battles that are to come as well the people he love still trapped, the crewman and captain are arguing fiercely. He finally awoke from this trance when one of them bumped into him. "What is the problem?" "The captain is taking us towards the wreckage there, to see if there are any supplies!" said one of shipwrights. "Sounds good to me, we are running low." Cuchulainn replied. "But the sea in these parts is dangerous!" the shipwright whined. "Maybe, but if that's the captain orders, then do what is expected of you." After these words the shipwright walked off in a pout. As they headed toward the ship wreckage all they can tell was there seemed not to be anyone on board, plus they could make out the name, "Adrian" was painted in gold letters on the side. Another thing they noticed that was, as they drew near a storm seemed to be brewing over head. " You may be right kid." Cuchulainn thought " But it's too late now….."

Tell me what you think please.Im gonna try to make more later on. If ya'll have any tips lemme know


End file.
